Full Circle
by GirlWithTheNotebook
Summary: It may have been eight years, but Aria and Ezra were always meant to be. Now they find themselves thrust together by coincidence, will circumstance allow them to be together? Will they allow themselves to be together? Crappy summary I know, but please read though. This is my first ever Ezria fic and I would REALLY appreciate reviews! :D
1. Looks Like We're Back Where We Started

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Ezria fic and I would really appreciate reviews, let me know what you guys think about this story line and what you would like to happen. I'm not guaranteeing it will wind up in the story but I love hearing your ideas! So without further ado, here is chapter 1!**

'I am so sorry about this Ezra.'

'Oh, Mr. Malone its fine, I completely understand. The students come first.'

'Thank you Ezra, you know I think you have exactly the attitude that we are looking for here at Carmel Valley. And please, call me Ted. After all, we may be co-workers in the not too distant future!'

The older man swung his head around to offer a warm smile to Ezra as they both made their way down the empty and silent corridors. Ezra glanced at his watch, just after 9am. Mr. Malone, sorry _Ted_, halted abruptly at a seemingly random classroom.

'Ah here we are.'

He almost muttered to himself, opening the wooden door that reminded Ezra of the one he had at his classroom in Rosewood, the two men made their way into the room. Ezra saw kids sitting on desks, chatting; most of them had cell phones out. He swept his gaze around the spacious room, looking for the teacher – but they didn't seem to be here. Oh god, Malone didn't expect him to teach the class did he? At the sight of the school's principal most of the kids hastened to stuff their phones out of sight. Ezra let out a silent chuckle – some things never changed.

Malone – Ezra couldn't bring himself to call him Ted – went forward to speak with a girl sitting in the front row. She reminded him of Spencer, all organised and eager to help. Before he could let his mind wander down a more painful path, Ezra shoved his hands in his pockets. He could feel his sleepless night catching up with him; he had tossed and turned all night as the rain beat against the window of his motel room. He wished that he could get this interview over and done with, but the Principal had been called away at the last minute to deal with an emergency parent-student meeting.

Malone walked back to Ezra after placing a note on the desk at the front of the classroom.

'Okay Ezra, we're all set unfortunately the teacher who takes this class, is running a little late this morning. But the students have been set work so I thought that you could sit here and observe and maybe make sure they're reading off something that isn't electronic.'

He smiled again.

' I think this would be a great way for you to get a sense of how our English department works here and it would also give you the opportunity to talk to Ms. Montgomery – she's one of my best and I'm sure she's be happy to answer any of your questions. Shoot, I better go, so I'll be back for you after I'm done with this meeting – hopefully by the end of second period and we can get on with our chat.'

_Chat, funny word for interview_. Suddenly, Ezra's brain registered what Malone had said: Ms. Montgomery. _Montgomery. _

_No, it couldn't be... _

Before Ezra could question Malone;

'Okay guys, this is Mr. Fitz he's going to be observing this morning and he'll keep an eye on you until Ms. Montgomery gets here. Look after him and be the charming young people I know you are.'

Malone chuckled once more before clapping Ezra on the shoulder and hurrying out of the classroom.

Ezra swallowed and turned to face the room full of curious teenagers, plastering an awkward smile on his face, as his thoughts churned.

There was no way that this Ms. Montgomery, could be who he thought it was. Could it?

_The silence seemed to weigh down upon Ezra's shoulders. The emptiness seemed to stab in the pit of his stomach. Lifting a shaking hand to the bottle resting on __**her**__ side of the bed, Ezra unsteadily unscrewed the cap and attempted to drain the contents – as if that would make him forget what had happened over the last few weeks. _

_As numbness settled in Ezra felt tears seep from his eyelids. Aria was gone and she had taken his heart with her. _

Ezra blinked, shaking the memory from his mind as he moved to lean against the bookshelf in the back corner of the classroom. The gentle hum of chatter started up again, he saw a few heads try to discreetly turn to study him but chose to ignore it.

Just as he was debating whether he should talk to the class and see what exactly it was they were working on, the door of the classroom burst open and a petite woman practically ran through it, her thick dark curls bouncing as she walked.

'OKAY! I am sorry that I'm late, but I'm here now and you know what that means – cell phones away, plays out and can we all PLEASE take our regular seats!'

She was a tornado of pure energy; she seemed to be doing a hundred things at one, pulling her jacket off, gulping down some coffee, logging onto her computer, yanking a wad of essays out of her bag.

Ezra felt his heart constricted in his chest, at the sound of her musical voice. He felt his jaw drop open as he saw her face. Ezra felt the last eight years fall away as he gazed at her once more over rows of desks full of teenagers. After all this time, he had found Aria again – and they had come round in full circle.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that; I kind of have an idea about where I'd like this story to go but please don't hesitate to share your thoughts and opinions. I feel completely stupid for starting another fic, when I have 3 more on the go which I haven't updated in a while. But what can I say? The idea was sort of screaming: '**_**WRITE ME DOWN, WRITE ME DOWN.' **_***shrugs* **

**Apologies for any mistakes, it's unbetad! :S**

**I started watching PLL just before Christmas and I am absolutely OBSESSED with it! Ezria are my absolute OTP and my god I cannot wait 3x17, ugh BROKE MY POOR SHIPPER HEART. **

**But I had this idea before I started watching season 3 – so my story will not include Malcolm or Maggie, but it will feature Diane and Wes. But I have another idea for an Ezria story, which will include Malcolm and Maggie but I'm not sure when I'll be able to start it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. At The Top Of A Rollercoaster

**Aria's POV**

To Aria's intense surprise, she heard the scraping of chairs and rustling of papers. For once it seemed her class were actually listening to her.

_Well, that's one thing I can put down as having gone right today. _

Aria quickly typed in her password and username to log in to the school system. Whilst she was waiting for her register to load up, she turned to the whiteboard that hung behind her desk, writing up the title and learning objectives for today's lesson.

'Okay, guys get the title and objectives down please, we're gonna have to speed things up today thanks to my lack of time keeping.'

'How come you're late Ms. Montgomery, wild weekend that ran a little overtime?'

Aria winced a little at the laughter Daniel King's statement seemed to draw from the class. Still facing the board she let out a chuckle

'Haha I wish, no my friends I was far too busy this weekend to have fun – as I was busy marking your essays on context in _Macbeth_.'

She smiled at the pained groan that emitted from the class. Aria turned around and gathered the pile of essays from her desk. Glancing at her phone, she resisted the urge to call and check in – her fussing was what had made her so late in the first place.

As Aria looked up she felt her jaw drop open, her heart flutter in her chest.

'HO-LY CRAP.'

It took everything in her not to drop the stack of paper she held in her hands, as she laid her eyes upon _him _for the first time in almost eight years.

The murmuring and awkward laughs of the teenagers in the room rang dimly in her mind, as Aria's hazel eyes met his blue ones. Once again it felt like the two of them were the only people in the universe.

_Ezra. _

_Aria smiled at Emily, she was glad that she had talked to her, it made her feel a little less like throwing up – reminded her of old times. Aria contemplated at how things had changed in the year she had been gone. Seeing the people she had once considered sisters in everything but blood, had shaken Aria up more than she liked to admit. Iceland had been a great escape, a way for her to forget herself and what had happened in Rosewood. Her dad's affair, Alison's disappearance – but whether she liked it or not, she was back. _

_As Aria reached down into her bag to pull out her folder and notebook, she smiled a little to herself, but being back in Rosewood certainly wasn't all bad. After all, some of the residents were... interesting. Aria bit her lip as she thought of Ezra, for like the millionth time since last night. Mike must have known something was up when she picked him up from practice, she had been distant and quiet. Still wrapped up in the memory of his lips against hers, his hands around her waist. _

_She smiled as she recalled his crinkly smile, messy curls and piercing blue eyes. They had spent a lot of time talking last night, and even more time not talking at all. Aria resisted the urge to pull her cell out and text him there and then as the teacher walked into the room. Her mind wondered to how Ezra was doing, didn't he say today would be his first day teaching? Maybe after school, she could call him and they could go for a drink. _

'_Hoooly crap.'_

_The familiar voice involuntarily tore Aria from daydreams of piercing soft kisses and equally soft laughs. She felt her blood run cold as her hazel eyes and met the blue ones and widened with shock. _

_**Shit.**_

Aria could feel the expectant silence of the teenagers collectively holding their breath - willing some kind of drama to unfold in front of their eyes. She felt a need to fracture the awful silence, yet apparently coherent speech was beyond her capabilities at the moment.

'Wha... What, are you doing here?'

Ezra looked as shocked as her, but there was something else. Some other emotion burning, just beneath the surface. Aria cleared her throat; it made her nervous that she still felt like she could read him like a book.

'Ermm, Mal- sorry Principal Malone left a note on your desk...'

Their gazes locked, unwilling to let go in case the other disappeared.

_Oh god. I'm in trouble._

If Aria thought the mere sight of the love of her life was bad enough, hearing his voice was driving her over the edge. She dropped her gaze to the mess that was her desk, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks – staining them red. With quick, scrambling hands she sorted through the junk until she found a neatly folded piece of paper with her name on it.

Scanning through it, her sharp mind picked up on certain key details: Ezra Fitz, potential new English teacher, emergency meeting, look after him, show him the ropes.

_Crap, Ted – you couldn't have sent him to another class?_

Oh well, this was the situation and she was going to deal with it in a mature and adult way. A way which did not under any circumstances involve running home and diving under her covers with a gallon of Chunky Monkey for the rest of the day.

_Breathe, Montgomery, breathe._

Aria let loose her winning smile, and faced Ezra.

'So Mr. Fitz? You're observing us for today?'

As his eyebrows rose, she silently willed him with her eyes to play along, just for now. To her immense relief he grinned his boyish smile and replied easily.

'Yup, the Principal really wanted me to get a sense of how this place works and the people in it.'

His intense gaze roused, once more, a feverish blush from her. It felt like she was sixteen years old again and Ezra Fitz and her were heatedly discussing the liberties the author took with the narrator's voice in _To Kill A Mockingbird, _almost completely oblivious to those around them.

'Well alright, we better get started then. 'A teasing note coloured her voice, a coy smile tugging at her lips. She could feel herself slipping into their old, familiar flirtatious dance. Which was a bad idea. A very bad idea, not least of all the fact they weren't exactly alone. And plus, things were so different now, and Aria was terrified of what would happen as soon as that bell rang, and those kids packed up their books and raced out of the room leaving her alone with him. As she started to address the class, Aria couldn't help but feel as if she was at the top of a rollercoaster and the way down was about to get _very _bumpy indeed.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update, my laptop decided to die as soon as I got my holidays *shakes fist angrily* and I almost lost everything I had written so far but thank god for external hard drives is all I can say. BUT anyways, I should be getting a new laptop very soon and that means updates should come a little faster :D**

**Hope you guys like where this story is going, I have a few little twists up my sleeve and I apologise if you feel it's moving too slowly, it's just I don't like it when the big important moments (like Ezra and Aria reuniting after so long) is glossed over and then they are immediately back to how they were - I just don't think it's that realistic. But maybe that's just me.**

**And I'm babbling.**

**Again.**

**Please review, share, follow - every time I get a notification I do a happy dance :D**


End file.
